Talk:Star Burst
I have some trouble believing this skill's newly-added description. - Evil_Greven 13:29, 13 March 2006 (CST) ---- Yum http://www.starburst.com/ Skuld 09:22, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :Target touched foe and all nearby foes are struck for 7...91 cherry damage and have a Sugar Rush for 5 seconds. If more than one foe was struck, you lose 5 Energy and 5 dollars. Shido 00:08, 16 February 2007 (CST) I really don't see the point to the note stating that the damage isn't armor ignoring, since elemental damage doesn't ignore armor with a few exceptions. I'm removing the note, if anyone feels it's needed feel free to revert. HeWhoIsPale 14:31, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Pay As You Go I really like these "installment-plan" skills, where you only pay extra energy if you actually get an extra effect. As a side note, it seems pretty clearly inspired by some Magic: The Gathering cards and rules (in this case, Kicker and the like). Amusing to see the links. --JoDiamonds 04:48, 29 March 2006 (CST) Interesting that this is an Elite Spell, Where as almost all touch based skills/spells are skills, and thus not interruptable by some mesmer skills and are reduced by the ranger's expertise. Any verification on this? --GTPoompt 02:44, 11 April 2006 (CST) Its 5 energy, i dont think I could care less if it would end up at 3 energy with 12 expertice, but I agree it would be interresting if it had a somewhat higher energy cost, or if it was a better elite.. Is there like any use for this? I would say Shockwave owns it pretty bad.. Is it an extra 5 energy per additional foe hit? So for example, if you hit 4 foes, would you lose 20 energy (5 for casting and 5 per additional foe) or 10 energy (5 for casting and 5 for hitting AN additional foe)? Bestian 13:14, 15 December 2006 (CST) :No, you only pay the extra 5 once at most. --Fyren 14:30, 15 December 2006 (CST) Energy Loss Is it worth noting that the extra 5 energy lost will not send you into negative energy. So for instance, if you have 5 energy and you use this and hit 2 people, you will only go down to 0 energy. Actually, I have not verified this, but all other "lose energy" skills are this way, so I see no reason why this should be different.--Theonemephisto 20:42, 25 May 2006 (EST) On the 'not going into negatives' part Uh.. if you have 6 adjacent (to eachother) foes infront of you, are on 5 energy and use this skill, it will hit them all and you will have 0 energy remaining, regenerating at a normal rate. This skill is awesome as a finisher (or when you're low on energy) - Shteve :I've been using this skill on my warrior as a finisher move, and it's incredibly useful since warriors have such little energy. Pay as you go! Kessel 12:39, 9 June 2006 (CDT) ::I think the whole point of saying it won't go into negatives was in reference to skills like "Divine Boon" meaning the spell can be cast with 5 or 10 energy regardless of how many foes are hit, when on the other hand when enchanted with Divine Boon, you must have the required base energy plus 30% or whatever in order to cast the spell. --MagickElf666 23:10, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :::Nothing that causes energy loss will put you into the negatives, only swapping weapon sets to lower your maximum energy can. You're also replying to a 10-month old conversation, heh. --Fyren 01:35, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Someone changed the picture to flare :( I don't know how to change it back, and can't be bothered to. Just pointed this out so someone should change it back. (edit this when it has been) :The article hasn't been edited for ten days and it currently shows the correct image for me. --68.142.14.84 09:23, 29 June 2006 (CDT) Shockwave Any reason to use this over shockwave?—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 213.84.52.71 (talk • ) 14:33, 10 August 2006 (CDT). :Half the recharge, doesn't have the extra aftercast, and a different attribute. --68.142.14.65 14:40, 10 August 2006 (CDT) ::fire vs earth, "pay as you go" skill, faster recycle. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:37, 10 August 2006 (CDT) Why isn't Bound Kaichen(Found in Domain of Fear,During A history of violence) listed under the starbrust cap locations? :Because contributers don't suddenly rush to update all skills and all pages from a previous campaign when incidental locations for skills appear in new campaigns. Add it! (You think info magically appears here?) -Scyfer 05:07, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::Then this wouldn't be Factions only anymore would it? Maybe core, or a new F & NF... ;) You guys decide. Mister abc 15:02, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::This wouldn't be the only one. You can capture skills from other campaigns where they're available in one you own, but it'll be locked and you can't use it. --Fyren 15:43, 10 January 2007 (CST) Energy cost per foe? "If more than one foe was struck, you lose 5 Energy." That description is ambiguous. Do you lose 5 energy for each additional foe, or just 5 no matter how many additional were hit? — HarshLanguage 02:43, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Just -5 — Skuld 04:59, 14 January 2007 (CST) Flame Djinn's Haste vs. this Why would you use this when you can use Flame Djinn's Haste? They have the same casting and recharge time, and cost the same amount of energy when hitting more then 1 foe. But whit Flame Djinn's Haste, you move 33% faster for quite a long duration, while it's not an elite. So I don't see the point of using this skill above Flame Djinn's Haste. 213.84.52.71 14:23, 1 March 2007 (CST) :This has a larger AoE. --Fyren 15:50, 1 March 2007 (CST) :A better question is why to use this over Flame Burst. The difference is only 5 energy, same cast, Flame Burst has half the recharge, and does more damage over the same area. It's also not elite. --80.195.193.33 21:47, 1 April 2007 (CDT) ::Agh, that was me. --Salamandra 21:52, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :::Well, one advantage of Star Burst is that it requires a touched target, so in order to actually use it, you'd hafta be able to hit someone. Whereas, with Flame Burst, it'll go off no matter where you are, so you could potentially waste it. --IzzionSona 22:12, 1 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I wouldn't say that's enough to justify it being elite. I mean, all you have to do is make sure you're close to your target--Salamandra 16:23, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Well, star burst can be used as either a lower-cost version of Flame Burst, or a 5-energy single-target spike. I'd say that the versatility justifies the elite status. plus, you can bring flame burst as well. Pfft, that's what i'm gonna do from now on, I didn't even know about flame burst, lol >.< ~Avatarian 86 14:23, 25 April 2007 (CDT) its elite bcos its too powerful not to be — Skuld 14:26, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :And that was Skuld using his words of wisdom Imao... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 18:46, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :...I'm still not sure it's any better than Flame Burst. It has the advantage of being 5 less energy, but has two disadvantages of double the recharge and less damage. It being another PBAoE skill is a reason to take it, but not a reason for it being elite. It's ten less energy when used on only one person... but then, it becomes not very good for another reason then.--Salamandra 17:58, 14 May 2007 (CDT) this has no additional aftercast penalty and is targeted... try using flameburst/inferno/flame djiin on a fleeing foe — Skuld 18:07, 14 May 2007 (CDT) flame djinns haste is WAY too good and the starburst team build rules it is so old school and would still work :P :Old school? You kidding? -Silk Weaker 09:06, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :: :O how could you say old school? That is as preposterous as saying PaH is not good. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:09, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Echo chain Arcane Mime an Echo and use it with this and Arcane Echo for great lols. :No aftercast for the lols -Hesus About remaining Energy... I understand all other people have said about not goin g into negatives, but what happes if for example, I have 7 nergy when i cast this and it hits 2 + foes. Do i lose solely 5 energy, or all energy?--Rugbyboy999 06:25, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :I think you would just lose 7 energy. Lord of all tyria 06:28, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Locked in PvP? If you cap it without Factions, isn't it locked in PvE as well? That was the case for the Factions skills I got during the early access weekend. -- Gordon Ecker 23:37, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Note Shouldn't we remove the note about how it is a factions skill and how it will be locked for someone without factions? Correct me if am wrong, but that only applies to the "history of violance" quest. Maybe it can be put next to the quest? Yeh about the note on their now saying that it is named after the sweet. Well it could be but it probably isnt so i am removing it. You can post trivia about the name of most skills but very little has any relevance and ussually any connection is coincidence--Chris1645 01:08, 27 October 2007 (UTC) But this is target touched foe Star Burst does not suffer from the extra aftercast time that most PBAoE spells, such as Flame Burst, have. So isn't that note obvious?-- The Gates Assassin 06:09, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :No. They recently changed Flame Burst in an update I believe.Gorbachev116 21:21, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::They were referring to the skill being a touch-range spell, not a PBAoE spell, so the answer is yes, it was a redundant note.Yatesinater 04:06, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Incredibly inferior to Double Dragon now 5 seconds faster recharge is the only advantage. 02:00, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Poor Cynn. Poor Starburst Warriors! Poor A/E PBAoE abusers! (T/ ) 04:14, 14 December 2008 (UTC)